Change Returns
by DemonicRa
Summary: REQUEST - Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings makes a second attempt on Canterlot and is confronted by Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle.


Change Returns

A Twilight SparkleXPrincess Celestia Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

For a visual of what human-form ponies could look like, take a look at the works of John Joseco.

Summary: [REQUEST] Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings makes a second attempt on Canterlot and is confronted by Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle gleefully waited on a corner in Canterlot. Weeks had passed since her brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadance had married. She could not be happier for them. "Hey!" Came a most familiar voice. She turned to look towards the voice and saw her sister-in-law galloping up. "Cadance!" Twilight greeted Princess Celestia's niece. She was the same height as Twilight Sparkle with purple eyes, multi-colored mane of dark violet, rose, and gold colors, and a pink coat with a teal heart within gold lace as a cutie mark. She wore a small tiara and necklace.

They both smiled in greeting. "I haven't seen you since the wedding! How have you been?" Twilight inquired. "It's been great!" Cadance told her, smiling brightly. She quickly gave a serious look and moved to stand beside Twilight. She moved her head closer to Twilights and spoke in a hushed tone. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm really Queen Chrysalis in disguise." Twilight gave her an odd look before the two laughed, now joking about the incident involving the Changeling queen impersonating Cadance to marry Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, and take control of Canterlot. As terrible as it was, true love prevailed.

The two walked side-by-side and talked happily. "Maybe next time, everypony will believe you regardless of how strange your story might be." Cadance told her. "Hopefully." Twilight agreed. "Still, that was some tackle." Cadance remarked. "And the rhyme certainly helped, even as we grew older." Twilight said. The two smiled to one another. Twilight Sparkle and Cadance walked to Cadance's house. Stepping inside, they saw a note from Shining Armor on the table in the center of the room. Twilight lifted the note with her purple-colored magic and read it to herself. She gave a sad and disappointed look. "Oh... Shining Armor can't make it." She told Cadance. "Well, he is busy as captain of the royal guard." Cadance said, understanding her husband's responsibility. "Well, do you still want to go on the picnic?" Twilight asked, looking to her dear friend. "Yes! I've been looking forward to it all week!" Cadance said excitedly. Twilight smiled brightly, having also looked forward to it. They were both hoping Shining Armor could have come as well, but decided he wanted them to go without him, as stated in his note. Cadance walked into the kitchen and quickly returned with a picnic basket hovering beside her in a light-blue glow. "It'll be just the two of us, like old times." She said. Twilight smiled brightly in approval.

The two walked to an open field on the outskirts of Canterlot. Nopony was around for miles, so they would not be disturbed. Cadance and Twilight Sparkle used levitation magic to set out the red and white checkered blanket and carefully placed their drinks and food on top. Cadance and Twilight sat on two cushions and happily ate their flower sandwiches, sitting across from one another. The smell and sounds of nature brought them peace and calm. They talked idly about Shining Armor, making plans to spend the day with him another time. "Next weekend definitely." Cadance assured Twilight. "Definitely." Twilight agreed.

The beating of wings called their attention. With a soft thud, Princess Celestia arrived. Cadance and Twilight stood quickly. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight was surprised. "Celestia, care to join us?" Cadance inquired with a smile. "With pleasure." Princess Celestia accepted. Twilight pulled out the cushion meant for Shining Armor and placed it on the blanket for Princess Celestia's use. She sat down and levitated a sandwich to her mouth to eat. Twilight Sparkle looked at the glow around the sandwich and Celestia's horn. The color of her magic was not white, but green, and her horn itself glowed with a green wave.

Twilight stood up and took a defensive stand. "You're not Princess Celestia." She stated. Celestia look to her, confused. "Twilight?" Cadance looked to her, concerned. Twilight looked at Cadance out of the corner of her eyes. "Remember what we talked about earlier? Look at her horn!" She stated. Cadance recalled and did as instructed. She stood and took a defensive stance. 'Celestia' chucked darkly and cleared the blanket, returning everything to the basket, a strange courtesy. A green ring of fiery energy circled 'Celestia'. The energy shot upward in a tower, changing to her true form. Queen Chrysalis stands as tall as Princess Celestia, a creature that looks like a pony with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings. Unlike a pony however, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, her limbs and torso are very slender, and she has a pair of frayed and tattered insect-like wings. Like other non-ponies, she has no cutie mark.

"Hello, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle." She greeted. Twilight and Cadance decided they were too close. Twilight teleported and Cadance flew off to Chrysalis' felt, leaving 30 feet between them. They stood against her, prepared for battle.

Chrysalis turned to face them, stepping off the blanket. She seemed ever-confident in her abilities. "My plans did not change. I miscalculated before, but now..." She sneered at the two. "Let me guess: take the two of us out and take Princess Cadance's place again?" Twilight interrogated. "Simply put, yes. I would have never thought someone could see through me. So, I'll have one of my children take your place as well. With enough power of love, I shall rule all." Chrysalis explained her plans to the two girls. As if on command, Cadance and Twilight's horns glowed with magic. Twilight snorted in anger. "You will never rule Canterlot." She declared. "Shining Armor is my husband. The only one who can sway his heart is me!" Cadance stated defiantly. Chrysalis laughed at their remarks. She looked to each of them in turn. "You have no choice in the matter." Her own twisted horn began to glow menacingly. Twilight and Cadance look to one another for a moment, then to the queen. Twilight fired a purple blast of energy, Cadance a blue blast, and Chrysalis a green blast.

The three beams met in the middle and collided with a great blast, forming a sort of yellowish sphere where they met.

Twilight and Cadance pushed against Chrysalis with all their might. At her best, Chrysalis managed to overwhelm even Princess Celestia. However, that power is long since gone, yet she still retains a great deal of might. This did not deter Twilight or Cadance. They fought on. Twilight grit her teeth and dug deep into herself for even greater power. In response, Chrysalis poured more power into her blast, forcing the two beams back. The two girls struggled against the queen, wincing at the impact. Getting angry, Twilight summed forth more power. "Take this!" She cried. An added surge of power to the center caused a rather large explosion that overtook the three in a bright flash of white light.

Twilight struggled to open her eyes. She looked up at the sky. No pegasi ponies. She was relieved that nopony would be hurt in the battle. She lifted her arm to look at her...hand? Five opposable fingers. "What?" She sat sat up in disbelief. She looked at herself, seeing the unusual form she took just before Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. She reached up and cupped her breasts, feeling that they were real. "Not again..." She sighed, dejected. It was fun last time, but she felt a tinge of shame about what happened.

She looked around and saw Cadance and Chrysalis both unconscious and in new forms. A thought occurred to her that would end the battle in their favor. She smiled a clever smile. She quickly got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Cadance's side. She looked over her sister-in-law's new form. She retained her mane color and cutie mark while the rest of her was vastly changed, a similar state as the last time. She looked more mature than Twilight. She put her hand on Cadance's mouth, both waking her up and making sure her scream wouldn't wake Chrysalis. "Shh! It's me, Twilight." She whispered, putting her finger before her lips. Cadance gave her a quizzical look. "See?" She said in a hushed tone, grabbing Cadance's wrist and showing the girl that she, too, looked differently. Cadance's look went from confused, to interested, to panicked. "Princess Celestia can turn us back, but until then, we have to deal with Queen Chrysalis, and here's how we're going to do it." Twilight grinned, bending down to whisper in Cadance's ear.

Twilight Sparkle stood on her feet and bent down to offer her hand to Cadance. The princess, new to this form, propped herself up on her left elbow and reached up with her right hand to stand. Twilight gently pulled her upward. Seeing that Cadance would fall, Twilight wrapped her arms around the girl to hold her up. Feeling their bodies pressed together made Twilight eager for what was to come.

Cadance, uncertain about Twilight's idea, quietly questioned her sister-in-law with her in an embrace. "Are you certain about this?" She inquired. Twilight nodded. "This has happened before, and everything worked out fine then. It might be a different set of circumstances. but this is how we will win." She smiled warmly. "Trust me." Twilight added with a wink. Cadance nodded, truly trusting her friend.

They separated with Twilight holding Cadance's hand to keep her steady. Cadance stumbled a bit, looking down at herself. "This is weird. What caused it?" She wondered aloud. "I think it was a combination of our magic. Queen Chrysalis' transformation, your love, and my power." Twilight theorized. "I see..." Cadance said in thought. She ran her free hand up from her stomach to between her breasts. "I think you look beautiful." Twilight complimented, smiling warmly. "Thanks." Cadance smiled back at her. "Don't worry, Princess Celestia can undo it like she did before." Twilight assured her. "You really have to tell me what happened last time." Cadance told her, curious about the event. Twilight blushed, embarrassed. "When we have a free moment." She said, laughing nervously.

Twilight led Cadance by the hand to an unconscious Queen Chrysalis. They looked the changeling queen over. She was the same size as Princess Celestia in her own changed form. She lacked the holes seen in her normal form. Her mane was it's same color and style, and her eyelids were green. Twilight looked closer, noticing fangs in her mouth. Chrysalis' eyes opened slowly. She quickly widened them and sat up quickly. "Morning." Twilight greeted, eyes narrowed. "Wha...?" Chrysalis was dumbfounded. "Our battle changed us into this." Twilight explained, arms crossed beneath her chest. Chrysalis looked down at herself, then at Twilight and Cadance. She began to chuckle darkly. "What of it? I am a changeling, after all." She seemed sure of herself once more as she had the ability to transform. Twilight put her hand on Chrysalis' head. "I wonder if even you can use magic without a horn." She bluffed the changeling queen, smirking. It wasn't a lie, it was simply a question that would have Queen Chrysalis in doubt. Cadance smirked as well, having been informed by Twilight that they could still use their pony abilities like this. "What?" Chrysalis began to panic. She brushed Twilight's hand off her head and began to feel for her horn. "Now, where were we in our battle...?" Twilight wondered. Chrysalis looked at her, uncertain. Quickly, Twilight put her hands on Chrysalis' shoulders and pushed her onto the blanket, having moved it with telekinesis when she lead Cadance to Chrysalis. The queen looked up at Twilight, who was hovering above her. She was confused, and somewhat nervous. "I've been in this form before, I know exactly how it works." Twilight explained, making her advantage apparent. "So...what is it you plan to-" Chrysalis began. She was cut off by a kiss from Twilight Sparkle.

Cadance blushed and wondered how Twilight could kiss someone she thought was a horrible being. Twilight broke the kiss and looked down at the queen. "You..." Chrysalis spoke, absolutely baffled. "You see love as just another source of power to be used to hurt and subjugate others. Well, to deliver the perfect victory, Princess Cadance and I will show you true love." She then smiled to her adversary. "True love, you say? Heh. Very well." Chrysalis accepted the challenge, certain of her victory. Twilight grinned. Her plans scarcely ever failed, and she knew how to win. Having witness true love triumph over stolen power of love used for wicked purposes, and Chrysalis' belief that she could not use magic, Twilight Sparkle was assured that she would defeat the queen. Cadance, however, was uncertain that she could go through with it, but believed in Twilight and knew that the changeling queen had to be defeated once and for all.

Deciding to begin it all, Twilight laid atop Chrysalis and kissed her passionately. The changeling queen returned the gesture. Twilight slipped her knee between Chrysalis' legs and began to rub her below. A moan escaped Chrysalis' lips, an opening Twilight took advantage of. She slipped her tongue into the queen's mouth. Twilight thought she would hate the sensation and taste, but she didn't. Seeing the young girl in a new light, her tongue began to battle against Twilight's. It was most certainly an abundance of new sensations for the queen, all of which were welcome. She knew Twilight Sparkle had enough experience in this to determine she had transformed into this form before. She wondered on that, as Cadance did.

Cadance moved downward, looking at the two from below. She had no experience in any of this, so she had to observe the more experienced Twilight. She saw that Chrysalis liked it when she was rubbed between her legs. Sitting on her legs, Cadance slowly put her hand below on her pussy. She grazed it lightly and a jolt of pleasure shot through her. She blushed and winced at it. After a couple of more seconds of rubbing, she closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her her knuckle to hide any sounds she made. She recalled the same strange and great feeling from earlier when she held onto Twilight. Discovering the beginnings of feeling good, she looked at Twilight and Chrysalis, and how wet they were below, as wet as she became. She raised her hand and looked at it, wet with the fluids that came from her. She gave a tentative lick. Though strange, she somewhat liked the taste. She looked back to the two and decided to join them. She wanted her dear friend Twilight to feel better, and to make this easier for the both of them to overcome Queen Chrysalis.

She moved closer to the two, between their legs. She gently moved Twilight's leg to the side to gain a clear view of their wet pussies. Twilight looked behind her briefly with a smile. She kept her bottom in the air, resting on her knees. The three were already more than eager. Cadance lowered herself and gave Twilight's pussy a gentle lick. Urged on by a sound of approval, she continued to lick. The smell and taste nearly drove her over the edge. Keeping some amount of sense, she reached down with her right hand and began to rub Chrysalis' pussy, gaining a reaction of pleasure from her. With her free hand, she rubbed herself below, feeling herself growing wetter and more aroused by the moment.

Chrysalis writhed beneath her. Twilight smiled, having foreseen what would become of them. They weren't lost to the sensations and pleasure, but they were deep in them enough to lose composure. Twilight looked down at her, smiling. She lowered her head and lightly licked Chrysalis' right nipple. She began to gently suck and pull at it, bringing the queen greater pleasure. Twilight felt herself nearing release, and knowing that they were both new to this, thought Cadance and Chrysalis were close as well. She brought her right hand to Chrysalis' left breasts and began to massage it while she brought her head to the queen's neck and gently kissed it.

Cadance felt something build within her. Wanting some form of release for not only herself, but for the other two girls as well. She decided to go further by thrusting a finger inside herself and Chrysalis and her tongue in Twilight. This act brought all three to release and bliss. Twilight collapsed onto Chrysalis, and Cadance onto Twilight. They felt warm and drained of energy. Cadance moved upward to Twilight's head. Twilight looked back and gave her a warm, passionate kiss, which Cadance returned. They opened their mouths somewhat and let their tongues dance. They enjoyed the closeness and connection, their nude bodies pressed together. Chrysalis also admitted, albeit quietly to herself, that she enjoyed it. Though she had no intention of ever submitting to the two girls.

The two girls ended the kiss and looked into one other's eyes. "How it is, doing such things with two females when you are married, Princess Cadance?" Chrysalis inquired mockingly. Twilight and Cadance stared daggers into her. "This is simply a battle." Cadance retorted. "And Shining Armor is very happy that we're so close." Twilight added.

Cadance rolled off of Twilight, who in turn rolled off of Chrysalis. The two girls laid on either side of Chrysalis with Twilight on her right and Cadance on her left, all three resting for the moment. The cool wind blowing over them felt pleasant. A thought occurred to Cadance, a curiosity that has bothered her since the beginning. "Twilight? We're acting...strange, right?" She inquired. "Well, the physical change brought on a psychological change which were aided by our having sensations we normally wouldn't. Our minds simply try to compensate. Well, I already have, so I'm quite fine, but you two will eventually catch up." Twilight explained, ever knowledgeable. She rolled onto her side and leaned on her elbow, looking to the girl and woman. She watched with a warm smile as their lovely chest rose and fell as they breathed. "No rest for the wicked, as they say." Twilight quoted, smiling.

Twilight brought her head closer and began to gently lick Chrysalis' right breast. Chrysalis gave her a cross look before sucking in a bit of air and gaining a red shade on her cheeks. Twilight cupped the underside of the woman's breast and began to suck on her nipple. Cadance saw this and followed suit. The changeling grit her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly. Yet again the two girls went after her together. She wished she could still use her magic. She was not used to being on the losing side. Twilight gently pulled on Chrysalis' nipple before releasing it, only to lightly nibble on it. Despite her efforts, sounds escaped the queen's lips. Sounds of arousal all three girls felt. Twilight's right hand found it's way between Chrysalis' legs. She felt the queen's warmth and juices. "This...is no lesson in love, Twilight Sparkle." Queen Chrysalis said in an attempt at defiance. "This is simply..." Twilight brought her face to Chrysalis' and looked her in her closed eyes. "Lovely?" Twilight mused. Chrysalis opened her eyes in time to see Twilight kiss her deeply and passionately. Twilight ended the kiss and looked at the woman. "You can be cute if the situation is right." She began. "What?" Chrysalis was baffled. "But your mouth could certainly do with some changing." The well-read girl added with a serious look. Chrysalis was once more baffled. Twilight looked to Cadance, who looked up from licking Chrysalis' breast. Twilight smiled sweetly. "Could you keep her occupied, please?" Twilight requested. She removed her wet hand from the queen's pussy and showed it to Cadance, who took the hint. Twilight brought her hand to her mouth and began to lick it clean.

Cadance moved upward and straddled Chrysalis' head. "Care to begin returning the favor, Your Highness?" She asked. Twilight smiled and moved downward. She leaned down and began to lick at Chrysalis' pussy. Her judgement clouded briefly, the changeling put her hands on Cadance's sides and began to lick her pussy, leaving no area untouched. Cadance cried out in pleasure. She also quite liked the fact that the one responsible for her woes a short time ago is now giving her pleasure.

Twilight looked up and saw Cadance cup her breast and rub it. The two learned how to do this. Twilight was pleased that it was working well. She looked back down to Chrysalis' pussy and thrust her tongue inward. For such a dark being, Twilight noted that she felt and tasted good. Not nearly as good as Princess Celestia, however. She briefly sucked on the queen's clit before pulling her head away. She looked up as Chrysalis continued to lick at Cadance, making the princess cry out in pleasure. Twilight lifted Chrysalis' left leg and cradled it on her right side and moved into position. She pushed their pussies together, making both girls moan in pleasure. Cadance looked at it, finding it oddly interesting.

Twilight grind their hips together, both feeling new heights of pleasure. The three girls' cries rang out like a symphony. Twilight Sparkle was quite glad they were far enough from Canterlot that nopony could hear them. Seeing Cadance enraptured in pleasure made Twilight feel warm inside. Cadance's left hand was rubbing her pussy while her right was lightly holding her breast. Twilight leaned forward, keeping her rhythm going below. She gave a deep and passionate kiss to Cadance, who readily returned the gesture. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Cadance let out another moan as Chrysalis continued her work. Twilight leaned down and kissed Cadance's left nipple. Cadance put a hand on Twilight's head lovingly as the girl began to lick her nipple.

Now on the receiving end of two girls, Cadance felt Twilight begin to suck on her breast and Chrysalis slip her tongue into her pussy. With little more effort, she climaxed, prompting Twilight Sparkle and Chrysalis to do the same.

Cadance fell back and gasped for air. Twilight fell on top of Chrysalis. "Quite fun, little one." Chrysalis complimented. "I know." Twilight replied, giving the changeling queen a brief kiss. She slowly moved upward, rubbing against Chrysalis as she did so. Finding a good position, she licked Cadance's pussy for a moment, savoring the taste. She felt Chrysalis do the same. Twilight knew she wasn't reformed, not in the least. That was never her intention.

Twilight moved upward more to rest on top of Cadance. The two shared a brief, yet passionate kiss. "This was fun." Cadance whispered, smiling. Twilight smiled. Cadance noted Twilight Sparkle's wisdom and intelligence once more. Twilight held her hand forward, palm facing outward with a purple glow covering it. After a brief moment, her spell was cast. Twilight rolled off Cadance and sat up. She looked to Chrysalis who was, as expected, asleep. Cadance sat up beside her sister-in-law. "It worked!" She declared happily. "Yes!" Twilight was pleased. Her plan was two-fold: the first was to show that love could come unconditionally and can take many positive forms while the second was to tire her out enough for a sleep spell to work.

"Now all I have to do is teleport us to the castle." Twilight said, serious once more. "Aim for my room. Nopony goes there except Shining Armor or my aunts except when it's being cleaned." Cadance said, hoping to to be seen by others. Twilight nodded. She took Cadance's hand and the two stood up and smiled to one another. A flash of light overtook all three girls.

Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance, and Queen Chrysalis appeared in Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's room. It was empty, and the doors were closed. Twilight levitated Chrysalis onto the bed gently. Finally, the girls released the other's hand. "I might actually miss this." Cadance told her. "If I ever figure out how to transform into this on purpose, I'll let you know." Twilight assured her. "Now, what happened before?" Cadance rounded on her, suspicious. Twilight smiled nervously and told her about what happened, in detail about how she did the same things with her friends and Princesses Luna and Celestia. Cadance looked astonished, blushing brightly. "Even my aunts?" She questioned. Twilight nodded, still nervous. Cadance sat down on her bed. "Well, it's been strange, but not bad." She decided, giving Twilight a weak smile. Twilight smiled back to her. "Well, I should go find Princess Celestia so she can undo this and decide what to do with Queen Chrysalis." Twilight told her. "Okay." Cadance brightened up. "Figure out how to do this on purpose soon, okay?" She requested. Twilight blushed and nodded. She walked over to Cadance and the two shared one final kiss. She went beside Chrysalis and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Twilight then backed away and the light overtook her as she teleported to Princess Celestia's room.

Twilight Sparkle appeared in her teacher's room. She quickly found the princess sitting on her bed, leaning against a wall reading a document. It was quickly noticed that she was in the other form. She looked like a vision of beauty, with her ever-moving hair waving. "Princess Celestia?" Twilight tried to gain her attention. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia replied, crossing her legs as she continued to read. "Cadance and I need your help. Queen Chrysalis has returned and-" Celestia cut her urgent message short. "I'm well aware of the situation. I saw your battle from my balcony." Celestia explained. Twilight looked off to the balcony and saw her telescope. She rapidly understood and blushed brightly. Twilight looked back to her teacher and saw her set aside her document. Celestia smiled to her student. "So, how was it to play with both a friend and an enemy?" She inquired. "W-well, it was fine, I suppose." Twilight felt flustered. "It was part of a plan to weaken her enough so you could decide what do to." The faithful student tried to explain. "I trust you, don't worry. I saw right through your plan. It was a stroke of genius." The teacher assured her, smiling warmly. Twilight sighed in relief and smiled brightly. A thought occurred to her. She gave Celestia a curious look. "Princess Celestia, if I may..." She began, nervous. "Yes?" Celestia asked. "Why do you look like that? The spell couldn't have been powerful enough to affect the whole of Canterlot, could it?" Twilight Sparkle inquired.

Princess Celestia lightly chuckled and stood up from her bed. "Rest now. You must be tired." She said in a caring manner. Twilight Sparkle had to admit it to herself: she was tired from the day's events. Celestia walked toward her balcony. "It's time for sunset." She announced to her student. Twilight sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her teacher. Celestia's hand began to glow a bright color. Upon command, the sun began to set. Seeing her like that, Twilight truly marveled at her mentor. Filled with a warm feeling, Twilight stood and walked to Celestia, embracing her from behind. She rested her head against Celestia's back and closed her eyes. "Aren't you tired, Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia inquired, looking behind her. "For some reason, I feel fine." Twilight replied, content. With her body pressed against Celestia's, she felt perfectly fine. Celestia put her hands on Twilight's for a moment. Feeling her touch, Twilight felt bliss. Slowly, however, Celestia broke out of Twilight's embrace and turned around. Twilight gained a saddened look. Celestia took Twilight's hand into her own, lacing their fingers together, and walked her backwards onto the bed. Twilight sat down with a plop and looked up at her teacher, curious once more. "You should rest, but I would like to reward you for your efforts on behalf of Canterlot. What do you think I should do, Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Celestia explained, still holding Twilight's hands. Twilight smiled brightly. "You're busy ruling Equestria, so I wonder when we would have another chance together." She reasoned. Celestia chuckled briefly. "True enough, my dear student." Celestia agreed. She leaned down and kissed Twilight warmly.

Firmly holding her teacher's hands, Twilight returned the kiss, closing her eyes. Celestia's soft lips were almost too much for Twilight. That the princess would initiate such actions made Twilight happy. Celestia pushed Twilight onto her back, ending the kiss. They look into one another's eyes lovingly. They stopped holding hands, allowing Twilight to back away, giving Celestia room enough to crawl onto the bed, the two of them getting comfortable. Celestia laid on top of Twilight, with the feeling of their bodies touching making her eager. Twilight's soft, and smaller form, felt truly wonderful to Celestia. She leaned down to kiss her student once more. They began to kiss in earnest, their tongues tasting one another. The princess began to rub their breasts together, gaining a muffled moan of approval from her student. Celestia pulled her head back and looked down at Twilight, finding her to be cute. Twilight herself felt out of breath, blushing heavily. Celestia leaned down once more and kissed the side of Twilight's neck, gaining a cute moan from the girl. Celestia trailed gentle kisses down to the girl's chest.

She stopped once she reached Twilight's left nipple. She gave it a tentative lick before wrapping her lips around it. Twilight gave another moan, which urged her teacher on. She gently nibbled and sucked on the girl's breast while she massaged her other breast with her hand. Celestia stopped her motions and looked up to Twilight's face, seeing her expression of pleasure. With a short chuckle, the princess moved down between Twilight's legs. She licked at Twilight's flowing juices, noting their shared arousal. Twilight moaned once more, which always sounded cute to the princess.

Twilight Sparkle gathered herself for a moment. "Princess...let me...please." She spoke weakly. Celestia rose and looked at her. She smiled softly. "Very well." She agreed, seeing Twilight for the adorable girl she was. She positioned herself over Twilight, straddling her head. Twilight eagerly licked Celestia's pussy, savoring the sensations. Celestia moaned in ecstasy, pleased with her student. She returned the favor and stuck her tongue inward. Twilight cried out, but forced herself to keep up. She inserted her right index finger into the princess and began to lick her clit, bringing Celestia greater pleasure. Twilight yearned to make her princess feel good. Celestia shared this sentiment, so mirrored Twilight's movement. Twilight moaned, but continued to pleasure Celestia. One final nibble on her clit brought Celestia to climax, which in turn did the same for Twilight.

Celestia rolled onto her side, no longer on top of Twilight, trying to catch her breath. She blushed profusely, reveling in the sensations. She looked to Twilight and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Her opinion of Twilight was the same as Twilight's opinion of her beloved teacher: enchanting.

Twilight rolled onto her side, facing Celestia. She wanted to do now what she did when she first saw Celestia in the new form: clean between her legs. Seeing through her once more, Celestia draped her leg on Twilight's shoulder to give her access. Wanting to do the same, Celestia moved Twilight's leg in a similar fashion. Celestia began to lick up Twilight's juices, savoring the taste as before. Twilight held in a moan and continued.

After the two finished, they laid on their backs and rested, all of their energy spent. They locked fingers once more, enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, they laid at the head of the bed, side by side, resting comfortably. Twilight rested on her side with her head on Celestia's chest with the princess' arm around her and her hand on Twilight's waist. They were both content and happy. Twilight forced herself to move. She pushed herself up and briefly kissed Celestia's left nipple before moving upward to kiss her lips. Celestia returned the gesture, cupping Twilight's left cheek in her hand. They ended the kiss and stared into one another's eyes. "I love you, Princess Celestia." Twilight spoke. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle." Both were happy to hear those words. Twilight settled herself in Celestia's loving embrace on top of the princess, smiling brightly.

"In our true forms, we shall be student and teacher. But in these forms, we shall be lovers." Celestia explained. Twilight said nothing, expecting as such, since they are driven by different feelings in those two forms. "I'll teach you the spell to trigger the transformation later." Celestia offered. Twilight nodded, excited. "However, you shouldn't ignore your friends. Especially Princess Luna, who relies on you to help her integrate into the new era." Celestia finished. Twilight opened her eyes and looked up at her. "If you say so." Twilight never intended to ignore anypony, but she wanted to be with Celestia, like this, more than anypony else. As always, Celestia saw through her, so kissed her on the forehead. She greatly appreciated her feelings, and felt the same way. They smiled to one another, not a care in the world. Or so they thought.

Some time later, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle teleported into Princess Cadance's room. Queen Chrysalis still slept soundly at the head of the bed while Cadance laid on her stomach, head cradled on her crossed forearms, at the foot of the bed. She quickly noticed their arrival and shot up quickly. "What took so long?" She inquired, half annoyed and half worried. She noticed her dearest friend and aunt holding hands. She fully intended to question them later. "Could you two adjourn to my room while I deal with Queen Chrysalis alone?" She requested, gaining a serious expression. Twilight and Celestia let go of one another. Twilight ran to Cadance urgently. "Let's go." She said, also serious. She suspected something dangerous was about to happen. Cadance nodded. Twilight teleported the two to Celestia's room.  
Once there, Twilight tried to keep the two of them calm. She turned to Cadance and smiled. It would be strange, and somewhat difficult, but she decided it was necessary. The worried look on Cadance's face confirmed this. She got on her hands and knees, much to Cadance's bewilderment. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" She chimed, performing their old routine. Cadance smiled and did the same. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They slapped hands and shook their bottoms at one another. They sat down on the floor and laughed.

Princess Celestia roused Queen Chrysalis from her magic-induced slumber, noting the quality of the spell. Chrysalis opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Celestia." She seethed. "I see my student and niece gave you quite a time." Celestia almost mocked. Chrysalis narrowed her eyes further. "You feel quite confident now that my magic is out of my grip." The changeling snapped. Celestia chuckled and walked toward the bed. "So you assume, but it really isn't. You just have to use your hands in lieu of your missing horn." Celestia explained. "What?" Chrysalis demanded. Celestia nodded to confirm. "Why that little..." Chrysalis grit her teeth, looking down in anger. Without her notice, Celestia had reached the bed and stood on her knees between Chrysalis' legs. The queen looked up, surprised. "What?" She asked, putting up a front of bravery. "Oh, nothing." Celestia said simply. She sat on her legs and reached forward with her right hand. She took Chrysalis' chin between her index finger and thumb. She went forward and planted a kiss on the changeling's lips, much to her surprise. Celestia ended the kiss and looked at Chrysalis' shocked expression. "Let us begin our second round. I think I shall win this one." Celestia told her. "What?" Chrysalis questioned. With a chuckle, Celestia pushed her adversary onto the bed and laid on top of her.

Some time had passed before Celestia teleported into her room. "What happened?" Twilight asked, concerned. "I won my rematch and sent the queen off. She changed back on her own." The princess reported. "Now, what happened between you and Twilight when she went to get you." Cadance inquired, suspicious. Celestia simply smiled and walked to Twilight. They shared an embrace and kiss. Cadance was visibly stunned. She sighed and relented, being one of love, afterall. Celestia and Twilight ended their contact, smiling. Twilight tasted Chrysalis on the princess' lips and wondered how thoroughly she won. Chrysalis would never change her ways, just her understanding of how powerful love can be. She almost looked forward to another attempt by the changeling queen.

Celestia explained how the transformation works to Cadance, to explain their change in personalities and relationships. Cadance understood perfectly, almost happy for them. She saw their closeness as they sat next to one another on the bed, holding hands. "So, we'll work together to bring love to those we care about, Twilight?" Cadance asked, smiling. Twilight smiled and nodded. Celestia and Twilight smiled to one another. "So, i think I'll teach you both the spell to change into this form." Celestia decided. "Okay. But me first." Twilight replied, moving to kiss the princess. Celestia was caught off-guard, but didn't mind. Cadance blushed, watching the two. She decided to let Twilight learn it herself. She was better at magic, after all.

Author's Notes: Yet another request from my friend. He nearly jumped me after that episode with Queen Chrysalis and Princess Cadance aired. I meant to release it earlier, but life, in all it's wonders, decided to stall me.  
Well, I never thought I'd write another My Little Pony story. I was bribed to write this one. I think it turned out nicely. I wanted to drive home that Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle were the true couple in both this story and the other one, but another element of 'Celestia wants her sister to open up' came through. I hope you all like it!


End file.
